Who Wants To Be Queen?
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: Spotted: Queen B making a new friend. Can B win back all she's lost with her new friend's help? Or are Yale, her father, and Chuck all lost causes? Post 2x23 "The Wrath of Con" Chuck/Blair
1. A Phone Call

I own nothing, and while I wish I did, I don't…

Chuck/Blair, Georgina, Emma, and more…

Poppy Lifton had been quite the catalyst.

First Poppy and Chuck turned Serena into the queen. The queen that had overwhelmed the Dean at Yale and taken her guaranteed spot. If not for Poppy, Serena would have helped her at Yale and Blair would have been the one who blew the Dean away with her looks, personality and GRADES. Then Miss Carr had shown up and Yale was out for good. Thanks to Poppy's return she had lost Chuck for good as well. Though, not Poppy's fault, with the money and Serena's cop trouble, Blair felt it was entirely fair to blame the loss of Chuck on the girl as well.

Yes, Poppy Lifton was certainly a catalyst- for all of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, perhaps.

But Serena was out now, thanks to Dan, and the money was all back, thanks to Georgina. Blair, as well as Serena and Chuck, was furious with Lily Van Der Woodson and the NJBC would be meeting the nest afternoon to confer about the situation. After Chuck took Serena home and Nate headed out, Blair picked up her phone. She took a deep breath and dialed. "Hello?" A curious and cold voice answered on the other end. She could almost see the person frown, "B?" the voice asked slightly surprised.

"I am calling to tell you that if you sill want it, you have my forgiveness… And thanks." Blair paused thinking of the money returned and the not only jailed, but publicly humiliated Poppy, who had made her confession on both Gossip Girl and Fox News. "I owe you, G. Anything you want- anything I have, at anytime. It's yours." Blair continued.

Georgina Sparks snorted, "Even Yale?" she asked wryly.

"I said anything I have, G" Blair replied quietly.

Georgina sucked in a breath. As long as she had known Blair Waldorf, it had been Blair's goal and dream to go to Yale as her father had. Now Yale was gone? It couldn't be that Blair simply hadn't gotten in, and as much as Georgina hated and envied Blair, she couldn't help either the curiosity or the sympathy that leaked into her voice when she asked, "What happened, B?"

There was another moment of silence and Georgina thought Blair would refuse to answer, but instead the Queen B simply asked, "Are you on the island?"

"Yes."

"Come to my place- I'll assume that this isn't what you want in return for getting S out of jail." Blair affirmed dryly.

Georgina chucked, "I'll be there in ten."


	2. Surprising Rapport

After a long and wittily dry explanation of how Blair lost Yale and her father's approval, Georgina found herself even more pleased that she had publicly ripped Poppy Lifton to metaphorical shreds - and she found that she was enjoying the company of Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

Georgina found that she liked the way Blair had pulled her troops together concerning Miss. Carr, the fact that she had rubbed Carter in Chuck's face, even that she had stolen sunglasses. Blair wasn't Snow White anymore. "Whatever am I going to call you now?" Georgina asked the other brunette teasingly, "Because I refuse to call you The Crazy Bitch. After all, I fully intend to earn that title back myself."

Blair giggled, "No, I suppose that wouldn't do, would it? And I don't suppose I can continue calling you Whore-gina? No? Very well." The two girls, formerly enemies just sat there, looking at each other, for nearly two minuets before Blair spoke again, "Dinner at Masa?" Blair asked, "I'm in the mood for sushi." She informed the other girl as she studied Georgina's face.

Georgina lifted her delicate eyebrows, "My favorite food." She replied warily, "At six o'clock?" she offered.

A slow smile spread across Blair's face, "I can't wait- sushi's my favorite, too."

**Spotted: Queen B and the Evil G heading into Manhattan's most expensive restaurant arm in arm, whispering in each other's ears. Is it just me, or does this look the beginning of the end to everyone else, too? If you thought the Queen and her court were powerful before, what will happen once the Queen has teamed up with the devil's whore?**

Blair read the text and that burst out laughing, when Georgina gave her a questioning look, Blair handed her cell phone over. Georgina smirked and then bit the corner of her lower lip, "What if we did?" she asked. Blair lifted a single brow and motioned for Georgina to continue, "You said your underlings were beginning to think for themselves, right? Well, what if we fixed that, not only that, but Yale, your father, and destroyed Carr? We could not only dominate the girls, but fix all the things that have gone wrong recently for both of us."

The waiter chose that moment to join them, before he could speak Blair ordered, "One Mikan Agave and one Raspberry Champaign Cocktail. And keep them coming." She said waving the man off. It was Georgina's turn to raise an eyebrow, "I know you like berry drinks from your time with Serena." Blair informed her with a smirk. "Any idea what you want to eat?"

"The Masa toro with caviar rolls." Georgina answered immediately as the waiter returned with their drinks.

Blair took a sip of her tangerine flavored cocktail and then, as the man opened his mouth, "Two orders of the Masa toro rolls with caviar." The waiter sighed and left again. The girls shared a smirk, "I love it," Blair spoke softly, "You're on, G. First, there is something you should know about what I want." Blair took a deep breath as Georgina leaned forward, her curiosity peeked, "It started the night Chuck's club Victrola opened…"


	3. A Show of Strength

"First things first, B. We need to convince my parents that I can stay in the City. After the stunt you pulled, they check in on me every week. I'm getting more of their time now then I did in the entire time I lived 'with them'." Georgina rolled her eyes as she made air quotes.

Blair smirked, "Really, G, I can take care of that- living in the two parent household of the girl who sent you to boot camp would make any parent feel safe. We just wont tell them that my mother and Cyrus are almost never home." Blair paused, thinking, "I know you already have your GED, but have you thought about college?" Blair asked as she mentally redecorated the guest bedroom next to hers for Georgina.

Georgina looked down, suddenly embarrassed, "I got in to a bunch of places, but my top choices are Tisch School of the Arts at NYU and Juilliard. I want to go to Yale for grad-school."

Blair's jaw dropped.

"So that makes which dorms out top choices?" Blair asked the other brunette as they walked up the steps to the Constance/St. Jude's courtyard. "You know, G, I still think it would be easier if we just stayed in our rooms- with out privet bathrooms and walk in closets- and walked down to our classes."

"B, dorm life is part of the college experience!" Georgina protested. Blair rolled her sparkling chocolate doe eyes and a amused smile escaped her before she could stop it. "We'll get one of those four person suites, scare off or ruin two girls, and you can bring Dorota!"

"I don't know," Blair said hesitantly, biting the corner of her lower lip, "It just seems so… plebeian." Blair shrugged with a look of distaste. Georgina's laughter echoed through out the courtyard drawing the attention of, not only the rest of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, but the Humphreys, Eric, and the Girls of the Steps as well.

"Oh, B!" Georgina chuckled, "You are just too cute! We can still make the time to get up to Fifth Avenue and we'll be so much closer to the Meatpacking District." Blair tried and failed to keep her lip from curling in disgust. It was Georgina's turn to roll her crystal clear blue eyes under her Dolce & Gabbana Bling sunglasses.

"You want me to take the subway, don't you?" Blair asked, her voice dripping with distain and horror. It was then that the Girls approached, Penelope leading them. Georgina slid her shades onto her head and sent Bair a look. Blair gave her a slight nod and then locked eyes with Penelope, "Penelope, be a dear and bring me two half-caff, four shot, grande, six pump sugar-free vanilla, skinny, extra hot lattes." Blair paused as her eyes darkened, "Oh, and I want two of those fat-free blueberry coffee cakes.. When Penelope didn't move, frozen in her shock, Blair demanded, "Before class, Penelope. And if you don't get back before class stars, I have history first." She informed the frozen girl in her sweetest voice, but with a condescending smirk.

The other girl watched as Penelope scurried off to do her mistresses bidding. The Queen had reclaimed her throne. When the girls turned back, Georgina was adjusting Blair's white silk Fendi Couture blouse and navy blue crêpe Valentino Roma Studded skirt like a wife getting her husband ready for a function. Both girls wore Hue tights- apple red for Blair and black for Georgina- and Louboutin's. Both girls were dripping with jewelry, sporting with Jennifer Behr headbands, both girls had Dior slung over their shoulders.

So, maybe Georgina's Marc Jacobs stretch Authentic jean shorts road a little high. So, maybe her Donna Karen sequined cashmere and silk tank hung a little low in the front. So, maybe her Gucci scarf could have covered something-anything- not already covered by the sparkling black tank top. All the girls agreed that Georgina looked amazing.

Iz was, of course, the first to fall in line, "I love the new bracelet, B!" she gushed, "And your friend has the cutest ring!" Nelly, Hazel, and Elise joined in seconds later, each trying to out fawn the last.

"Oh, that's right! Girls, this is Georgina Sparks. I'm sure you all know of her. Georgina is moving in with my family." Blair informed her minions imperiously as the court of the Queen tried to recall all they had read about Georgina on Gossip Girl. "While she will not be attending Constance with us, she will be everywhere I am, and I expect you all to make her feel welcome."

The Girls, of course, instantly agreed.


End file.
